nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rise of the Nadir characters
List of characters in the Rise of the Nadir story arc. Act 1 Fall Harvest Arc *Mihli Lilty - The future 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the Estellion Sky Empire. *Maetel Lilty - Sister to Mihli Lilty to Esmira and current Apex of the Estellion Sky Empire. *Esmira Lilty - Sister Mihli and Maetel. *Stotle - Former head of the Turtle Clan, he died prior to the start of the story. *Slan - Captain of the White Pegassus Knights. *Tinte - A member of the Raven Clan and Chief of Female Servants to Maetel Lilty, she has a great distrust for Esmira Lilty and thinks of Mihli as too reckless. *M. Flores - Captain of the Palace Guards, he was put in charge of Mihli soon after she was rescued. *Lycoris - Keeper of Index Liborium, a friend to Mihli. *Shrike - An information broker, he is a friend of Lycoris and is somewhat acquainted with Maetel Lilty. *Guyels - A butler that servers Lycoris, he is said to have been given immortality by Minerva to forever serve Lycoris. *Minerva - The Lord of Index Liborium, she keeps to herself. *Akari Road - A servant of Minerva, she is a Keeper of Liborium, but is very friendly to Mihli. *Barumei - The first Imperial Blade, Mihli meets her when she is getting tried for a crime she did not commit, her left is eye is burned out for disobeying the lord. *Nemu - A member of the Black Tie Gang, she is surprised to find Mihli on Fall Harvest, but is unconcerned with it in her search for Ashiya. She psots a message on the Black Tie Board to alert others of the information. *Lord Barfrost - Lord of Fall Harvest. *Odacchi - A famous pirate in the Fifth Swell before his death nearly a millennium ago, he is said to have left his treasure(s) on many sky islands, with Fall Harvest being one of the rumored islands. *Twee - A former member of the Black Tie Gang, she was supposedly killed by the Thorn King prior to the start of the story. Dolarsis *Gyurk - The second Imperial Blade, he is a new knight in Lord Walup's guard, mainly deciding to be one because of his dedication to pursuing his own sense of judgement. But when the lord goes mad and begins to kill the young women of the sky island because of a supposed curse, Gyurk is forced to choose to follow his vows or his own sense of judgement. -Reference Dorothea manga *Lord Walup - Lord of the sky island of Dolarsis, he is cursed and an adviser by the name of Tuzka tells him the only way to free himself is to kill the unmarried women of Dolarsis. *Tuzka - a former jester that stumbled upon the Eidolon's Eye, he has mind controlled by it and began to use it to rise up in rank, eventually becoming Lord Walup's adviser. *Risper - A Revenant, he is the one that allowed Tuzka to discover the Eidolon's Eye. *Estark *Oram Heartlily Garden -Reference Rhinoa Heartily FFVIII *Gear - The third Imperial Blade, he attempted to attack Mihli to provoke Gyurk, causing Gyurk to challenge him to a duel, where he easily defeated Gyurk. Mihli seeing his strength asked for his aid in training Barumei, Gear agreed, but told her not to get too attached with him. *Zell - an innkeeper's daughter, she fell in love with Gear and wishes for him to notice her, she is kidnapped by a bandit lord, Squall that wishes to use Gear's strength to take over Heartlily Garden. -Reference FFIX *Squall - a bandit lord and part of the now defunct Bird Clan of the Myrmidons, he wishes to take back rulership of Heartlily Garden from the hands of the nobles that stole it away from his clan. -Reference FFVIII *Reisef - The lord put in charge of Heartlily Garden by the Estellion Council, he hunted down and massacred most of the Bird Clan when he rose to power. -Reference Seifer of FFVIII *Engrey - known as "White Owl" Engrey, he is a masked robinhood, he is rumored to have been in the Bird Clan. Port Manteau -Reference the word: Portmanteau *Cho-ah - The fourth Imperial Blade, she is a mail courier that has a night job as a thief, though some would say she is also a murderer. She enjoys killing imperial soldiers but has a "just" mindset when doing so, she believes that with the war going on the empire's leaders have forgotten what makes a country, the people and so she decides to become the people's resolve. -Reference Magical J X R Manhwa *Saeline - an imperial Vice Admiral, she is over-seeing the transfer of imperial cargo from Port Manteau to the frontline. *Layle - a mercenary sent to Port Manteau to retrieve a object by his employer, Count Madstar. He uses his pay to court the lovely Nomi. *Count Madstar - Lord of Port Manteau, he is a member of the Dark Sect, a cult of Dark Creature followers, he secretly wishes to usher in another age similar to the Rising Dark Era, he hired Layle and another mercenary to retrieve the Eidolon's Eye which he knew would appear in his city. -reference Luminous Arc games *Elika - an informant, she has been tailing Mihli since Dolarsis and informed Count Madstar about the Eidolon's Eye. -Reference Prince of Persia games *Endur - the other mercenary hired by Count Madstar to retrieve the Eidolon's Eye. *Melathys - a Rear Admiral, under Saeline, she learns of Count Madstar's betrayal first and is able to barely save the docked Imperial Fleets. *Ursulla - An Eidolon, she has been corrupting Count Madstar for some time and wishes for him to use the Eidolon's Eye to open a rift into Port Manteau for her. *Nomi - A girl that Layle falls in love with, she turns out to be an Revenant under the command of Ursulla later, though before Mihli fights her, she remarks how she really did love Layle. *Sora - a mysterious blademaster, he saves Mihli from the Eidolon Ursulla but is sucked into the darkness himself, he tells Mihli that she must become stronger. Sunset Boule -Boule is another word for Crystal *Wiseman - The fifth Imperial Blade, he was once a lorekeeper and made a promise to meet up with his lover fifty years ago, unfortunately she died and he never found out, he's been waiting on the bridge of their promise for fifty years until he meets Mihli. By the time he met Mihli, he had already forgotten his name, but she gave him a new one and offered him a spot in her new order for helping with Barumei's curse. *Rinoa - A lorekeeper, that was in love with Wiseman, she died shortly after her promise to meet him again and was never able to fulfill their promise. -Reference FFVIII *Faust - An smuggler that also works as a small time arms dealer, he discovers Mihli's Royal Mark and tries to sell her off at first. *Seto - a female blademaster, she attacks Faust after he kidnaps Mihli and later decides to go after Sora. -Reference Heaven's Will manga Red Luna -Sky Island and all characters originating from this island are reference to Legend of Heroes series, mainly The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean *Trefo - A bard, he is one of the best musicians in Estellion and is said to be able to sooth any curse with his Tuning Fork. Mihli and her entourage go to Red Luna to search for him after Wiseman tells them the story of his tuning fork. He makes a bargain with the group and if they can find him a Resonator's Stone, he will help Barumei. *Anu - a childhood friend of Forte, she loves him very much, but he doesn't seem to notice her. She decides to set out and fulfill his dream of obtaining a Resonator's Stone, she meets Mihli, who also wants to find it, and the two join forces. She is later killed by Tazmo for tricking him. *Cytherea - a blademaster with tied up, long, purple hair, she gives Mihli a Reasonator's Stone when Mihli loses the fake one to Tazmo, telling her: "The future still holds many trials for you, Neer." And is the one to rescue Mihli from Tazmo's ambush later -Reference Kairi/Namine/Xion from Kingdom Hearts, her name also means Sea *Tazmo - a male blademaster, he steals the fake Reasonator's Stone from Mihli and murders Anu, he later discovers something and decides that Mihli cannot be allowed to live -See stoptazmo.com *Inane - a female blademaster, she tries to convince Gear to ally with her to stop Tazmo. -reference the scantlation group *Shannaro - a female blademaster and Tazmo's apprentice -reference the scantlation group *Natsu - A male blademaster, he is another of Tazmo's appentices. -Reference Fairy Tail manga *Gemini - a powerful, female blademaster with long, blue hair, she kills Natsu and rescues Cytherea, just who is she? Cavalleria *Valerie - The sixth Imperial Blade, a gladiator, she excels in using ranged weaponry. *Alp - The young leader-to-be of the Lion Clan of Myrmidons that rule Cavalleria, he oversees the tournament and secretly particpates, making it into the finals. *Oichie - Alp's best friend and 2nd in command, they were childhood friends, he reasons with Alp and fills in his duties when Alp is away at the tournament. *Caelignis - a gladiator, she is of the race of Were *Raito - a gladiator, he is able to use the blood arts *Algusbi - a gladiator, he excels at hand to hand combat *Falsate - a gladiator, she is the returning champion, her ability is unknown *Zuraith - a gladiator, he is able to manipulate sound around a person *Thula - a dwarf gladiator, she has the ability to create quakes *Feyrbrand - an elf gladiator, she is skilled with fencing blades *Anon - a gladiator, he or she wears a cloak and manages to defeat contestants without taking it off -ref. internet/4chan word for anonymous *Bifidus - current ruler of the Lion Clan *Leach - part of the Finders of the Flavian Trade Federation -ref. Jeff Leach, co-founder of NakedPizza *Reifman - part of the Finders of the Flavian Trade Federation -ref. Jeff Reifman, facebook application developer Act 2: Mirror Princess Albazet *Zale - a person that always wears a hood for some reason, he only allows Barumei and a few others to see him without it on. *Gale - a guy on the run from the Finders *Trixie - partner of Trois, she is part of the Finders sent to find Gale, has the title Spade Princess *Trois - partner of Trixie, she is more calm and collected, has an affinity for Plue Limited Edition Plush Collection items. *Vivier - a Moderator under the Administrator Tanith *Kliele - a Moderator under the Administrator Quatre *Riz-I - an Android created during the pre-Imperial Calendar era. Harlem *Senri - A junior member of the Finders, he is put under the supervision of Trixie. *Lessa - A junior member of the Finders, she is put under the supervision of Trois. *Mir - A moderator under Quatre. Algol *Shugo - An inspector in the Corpse Core, his DoLL is Robin. *Robin - Shugo's DoLL, she is the body of his childhood love interest. *Liley - Shugo's former fiance', she died prior to the story's start. *D.Master - The mysterious person behind the zombie uprising. [[]] *Pinocchio *Meola Down Level *Shalon - A mysterious girl that joins Mihli's side, she kills Trixie and Trois. *Kiko - A Junker living in Down Level, she meets and befriends Trixie and Trois. Upper Level *Endaene - Ref. Endaene Scans *Kilala - One of the Eviyon *Shizuku - One of the Eviyon *Clyte - One of the Eviyon *Zetono - One of the Eviyon *Gaktaer - The Primeron Eviyon Applegate Londinium *Shirayuki - "Snow White" - She is given an Apple by Vira-Lorr, whom the townspeople consider to be a witch. *Vira-Lorr - "The Witch" - A girl that wears a ragged hood and mask, she has bandages all over her arms and the people say that she is a witch and that her bandages cover the diseases that she has been plagued with, she is said to possess a Golden Apple that can grant the deepest desires of a person *Gula - A member of Cardinal Sin, he convicnes Vira-Lorr to join. *Artoli - A member of Cardinal Sin, he betrays the organization after he learns more about Vira-Lorr. *Jorge - A friend of Vira-Lorr, he died a few years ago. *Quatre - The mysterious man in white, he and Kliele visited Vira-Lorr after Jorge's death. *Piere - A guy called White Rabbit, he tries to convince Vira-Lorr to go to Wonderland. *Hoopty - A wise cracking, boot drinker of an owl, he stops Piere from tempting Vira-Lorr. *Mirror of Londinium - A mirror that Vira-Lorr can access, it shows her visions of things that could come to pass. *Spanvro - A member of the Black Tie Gang mentioned in passing by Tanith, he can create clones of people. Act 3 Coracao *Ikazo - A singer and song writer, he had an unrequited love for Madoka, creator of the song "I Love You". *Madoka - A popular, new singer, she views Ikazo as a rival from a dying breed of "old" generation singers, she struggles to write new music that will turn the hearts of people and steals a song Ikazo wrote for her. *Kagura - A singer that fell in love with Ikazo's music, she was one of his friends and sang a new song she made at his wake, her song Lost in a Wayward Storm later became famous throughout the empire. Seventh Mist - Stamp Wars *Nanami - Leader of the 7 Ribbon Gang. *Burtran - Leader of the Charcoal X Gang. *Mister Niwa - A Man of M, the gentleman womanizer. *Bedros - A dwarf with the nickname, "Crazed Dog." Unordered *Hiyoyi - Leader of the refuges on Atiarchy, she is working with Calintz and the Tie Gangs. *Vernas - A medic on Atiarchy, she is trying to save the life of Buba. *Buba - A chronically ill, overweight man, he was once the lord of Atiarchy before being overthrown by his nephew. Head of House Hawthorne. *Falna - A former guard and attendant to Buba, she acts like a daughter to him. *Ashiya - A member of the White Tie Gang, he is very cynical towards life and likes to play around with Nemu, he harbors a desire to make her into his perfect woman. *Mendel - A former soldier, he now carries the Will of M. *Rilexia - A Shadow from an alternate version of The World. *Crontica - A Shadow under Arisa, Calintz does not trust her. *Tash - A member of the Aberich Dukedom, the most wealthy Estellion Noble House. *Zeff - Tash's childhood friend and fiance. *Rebecca Law - Has amnesia, Heir to the *Angus Act 4 Birdcage Hollow *Calico - Tubel's adopted daughter, she died of Haeresis prior to the start of Rise. *Tubel - A famous dwarf, his skill in smithing is unrivaled. *Lize - Tubel's wife, she is Act 5 Espada Reid *Sumire - A member of the Esper Enforcers Squad. Unknown *Ortix - Noblewoman, grows to like Mihli/support her *Syllus - pirate *Kurando - Keeper of the Imperial Archives *Pinnochio *Soufriere *Solleris Rise of the Nadir ~Acappella~ Story 1: Black Ties and White Ties *Nemu - A member of the Black Tie Gang, she has a deep hatred for Ashiya. *Ashiya - A member of the White Tie Gang, he likes to toy around with Nemu as he tries to mold her into his perfect woman. Story 2: Cellphone^2 *Nemu - A member of the Black Tie Gang, she has a deep hatred for Ashiya. *Kagura - A singer from Coracao, she is a member of the Black Tie Gang. *Nanami - A member of the White Tie Gang, she is the creator of the 7 Ribbon Gang on Seventh Mist. *Kaine - A tomboy-ish girl, she has a refracting personality, but is good friends with Nanami. *Trixie - A member of the Finders. *Trois - A member of the Finders. Story 3: I'm with you, trust me *Kliele - A Moderator under Quatre. *Quatre - An Administrator. Story 4: The Truth that is Destiny Rise of the Nadir ~Noctune~ Story 01: Celestia's Refrain Ch01: Forgotten Promise *Nier *Arisa Ch02: Hallway Goodbye *Celestia *Westlo *Verac Ch03: A Violinist of Hemlin *Krieve - Celestia's Brother. Story 2: Arisa's Sonority Story 4: Liddel's Oratorio Notes Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Lists